Slave Love
by Chazz girl
Summary: Snape has been a slave ever since he turned eleven. He's been passed down to his masters son who was his age. Then he is sold off to Harry Potter much to his humiliation. Will Harry be the worst master ever? Or will he be the best LOVER ever?
1. First masters

**Lately I've been feeling like writing Slave stories don't know why. So I decide to get a little revenge on my favorite character from Harry Potter after what he had done. So Snape is going to go through HELL! This is what he gets for killing Dumbledore! I don't care if he was told to! He deserves this! ...If anyone is going to ask Snape is my favorite and most likely five out of ten Harry Potter fans are Snape lovers SO SHUT UP! He's still my favorite by the way. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Ages**

**Harry: 15**

**Snape: 14 (It'll be clearer why he's 14 after the first chapter)**

**Hermonie: 15**

**Ron: 16**

**Draco: 15**

**Lucius Malfoy: 35 **

**Ginny: 14 **

**Alexander Crystal: 50 **

**Yumi Crystal: 14**

**Cleopatra Crystal: 14 (these three are my Characters they won't be paired up with anyone)**

**Nasori Suecydel: 14 (my friends character) **

**and this is most of the characters that'll be in the story probably.**

------------------------

Alexander shooed her daughters away seeing they were surrounding the thirty five year old man who was on his knees. Glancing back at the man, he noticed that there were food crumbs on his face as well as a smear of chocolate under his lip.

"YUMI! CLEO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED IT!" He yelled.

"Dad his name is Severus!" Yumi said angrily. "And technically he's our slave too so we can do whatever we want with him! Besides...he listens to us better. Severus! I wish for you to stand up and help us get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes mistress," Severus said softly then got up and walked towards the girls.

Alexander glared at Severus then let out a soft sigh. _My daughters can control him better then I can_ He thought as he watched Severus follow the girls silently. _I wonder if he'll listen to his new master like he does to them_.

Upstairs in the girls room, Severus watched the girls change in front of him asking him what looked better. He just nodded whenever they asked since he couldn't tell what they want. Both girls had different styles like one was gothic while the other was preppy. Though the girls didn't get upset easily, he was better safe then sorry.

"They're both lovely," He said quietly.

"Severus you never give us what you actually think of them," Cleopatra said pouting.

"Come on Severus tell us what you really think," Yumi said smiling then laughed slightly. "That's an order."

"...I believe that Mistress Yumi looks great and Mistress Cleopatra looks just as great...but..."

"What is it?"

"Yeah Sev?"

"You girls are so comfortable changing in front of me....even though I'm a grown man and you two are young growing girls....and you....sometimes just stand there for ten minutes only in your underwear....shouldn't you be worried? I mean...you scream at your male friends when they come in while your changing."

Yumi and Cleopatra looked at each other and started giggling like mad. Severus just looked at them curious as they continued giggling.

"Severus the truth is we always thought you were kind of gay," Yumi laughed. "No offense of course."

"We don't think you'll rape us or anything," Cleopatra giggled. "We trust you with all of our hearts."

The two girls kissed Severus's cheek then walked out of the room smiling. Severus blinked then followed the girls silently. _They kissed me again_ Severus thought and frowned slightly. _Those two girls care so much about me....I wonder how they'll feel about tomorrow....when I'm sold. _

A while later, Severus was preparing their dinner when Alexander walked towards him. Glancing at him curious, he then looked back at the dinner hoping it wouldn't burn. _I am no good at cooking, _Severus thought. _Yumi usually insists on cooking dinner and her father doesn't mind...but he ordered me to make dinner this time and made sure Yumi had something to do in order to be too busy to cook._ Severus finished cooking and slowly brought all the food to the table. Yumi and Cleopatra just stared at the food seeing that half of it was burnt while the other half was something.

"...Dad...I'm sorry for being so nice to Severus but why torture me?" Yumi asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry too!" Cleopatra cried.

The two girls then looked at each other and hugged.

"I'll miss you Cleo!" She cried.

"I'll miss you Yumi!" Cleo cried.

Severus tried his best not to laugh as the two girls continued their little act. Alexander laughed slightly then frowned.

"Girls I thought you would like Severus's cooking before I sold him," He said.

The girls fell silent and they quickly looked at Severus then back at their father. Real tears rolled down their cheeks as they looked at him.

"You're selling him?!" Yumi cried. "You can't!"

"He might get abused!" Cleopatra yelled. "They might hurt him or worse! Besides you know no one would pay for him! Our company says that he's an ugly git! No one would pay for him!"

"Dad we love Severus! You can't just give him away! Please don't!"

"I'm sorry dears....and actually....Severus is going to be worth a lot," Alexander said then lifted up a potion. "This is a de-aging potion...it also will make him more attractive...Severus I order you to drink this after dinner."

Severus looked at Alexander shocked. Not once in all of his life has Alexander ever called him by his first name. What shocked him even more was....Alexander had tears in his eyes. Looking at his plate, he listened to the girls cry as they ate. Before they knew it the food was gone and Severus stood in front of his master getting ready to drink. Cleopatra and Yumi hugged each other tightly as they watched Severus drink the potion. Both burst into tears once they watched the transformation take place. They then ran upstairs to their bedroom as soon as Severus started screaming in agony. It was one thing they never wanted to hear ever.

A while later, the two girls came downstairs holding a suitcase. Looking around, they then walked towards the living room seeing their father and a young boy sitting next to him. Choking back tears, Yumi showed the boy the suitcase.

"W-We packed you some clothes," She said. "Some of my clothes....and some of Cleo's clothes..."

"W-We even pack you our favorite toys," Cleopatra said rubbing her eyes. "Yumi gave you Batsy and I gave you Fluffy. That way you can always remember us."

The two girls looked at each other then at Severus looking angry as tears rolled down their cheeks.

"SEVERUS WE ORDER YOU TO REMEMBER US!" They said in unison. "No matter what happens! Never forget us! Write to us too!"

"Yes Mistresses," Severus said silently.

Cleopatra and Yumi quickly hugged Severus tightly.

"We love you Severus," Cleopatra said.

"At....At least we'll still see you at Hogwarts...right? You can still be a teacher right?" Yumi asked.

"Depends on my Masters will...," Severus said softly.

"...Father can Severus sleep with us tonight?"

"Of course dears...," Alexander said softly. "Now go brush your teeth....it's time for bed."

The three nodded and walked upstairs and went into the bathroom. Two minutes later they came out and got into one bed. Both girls snuggled against Severus and hugged him tight before they drifted off to sleep. Severus closed his eyes as he put his arms around the girls the best he could. He wanted to leave just as much as they wanted him to.

"Goodnight...Yumi and Cleopatra," He whispered.


	2. He got bought

Yumi and Cleopatra watched Severus walk away with their father sobbing. Severus waved goodbye and actually kissed their cheeks when Alexander given him permission. Then, he walked off with Alexander glancing back to see Yumi hug her sister who was crying into her shoulder. Alexander then brought Severus to the auction area.

"Sit on the chair Severus," Alexander said then looked at Severus up and down. "...I better tell them you're a boy."

Severus nodded then walked towards the chair and sat down. Looking at his lap he wondered what Alexander meant when 'I better tell them you're a boy'. Obviously he was a boy, just because he was wearing Yumi's t-shirt and Cleopatra's bell bottoms, doesn't mean he looked girly. He thought for a second then let out a soft sigh. _Cleopatra has floral print on her bell bottoms....and....they gave me a bath before I left and put my hair into a pony tail, _He thought silently. Glancing up, he noticed that people were filling in the area taking any seats possible. His gaze however, came to a familiar messy black haired boy who sat in the very front. _POTTER!_ Severus thought worried. _Why is he here?!_

His heart started to race as Harry looked up at him. He knew that his name was posted in the front of the area but he just prayed that Harry didn't have money with him. Bitting his lower lip, he was about to just get up and run off when Alexander stood next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"This is Severus Snape," He said. "He's a hard worker and currently fourteen due to a potion. He is a potions master in Hogwarts and will listen to any commands."

"Can he be used?" A man asked.

"He can do any chore you wish."

"No...I mean....can he be_ used_?"

Severus started to squirm in his seat. He already knew one person who he wished wouldn't purchase him.

"I'm not sure," Alexander said. "I'd never used him for something like that....the bidding starts at four thousand galleons."

"FOUR THOUSAND!" A man yelled.

"FIVE THOUSAND!" A woman yelled.

Thousands of people were yelling prices until it was only three people left. It was up to sixty thousand galleons and it appeared that the man who asked if he could be used was the winner. Whimpering, Severus was about to stand up and walk to his new master when someone shouted 'seventy thousand galleons'. Everyone looked towards Harry who was holding a large sack. No one spoke a word and soon Harry walked towards Severus.

"Come on Snape," He said smiling then handed Alexander the sack. "I've got to come up with a reason why I'm bringing home a young professor."

Snape just stared at Harry and then grabbed his suitcase. Following Harry out of the area, he walked silently as if wanting to hide.

"Um...Snape I have a question before we go into my house," Harry said.

"Yes Master?" Severus said cringing a bit. _I hate my life...._

"Call me Harry Snape."

"Um...."

"But if you don't want to I'm fine being called Master."

"...Can I call you Potter instead?"

"Nope."

Harry smiled, he always wanted to hear Snape call him by his first name.

"...What did you want to ask Master?" Severus asked.

_Well I'm not going to hear it for a while,_ Harry thought.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" He asked.

"My mistresses Yumi and Cleopatra gave me these clothes...since my clothes don't fit me anymore..."

"Yumi and Cleopatra were your masters? But you treat them like everyone else."

"Because they order me to."

"What do they do while you're at home? Do they hurt you or anything?!"

"No....they treat me more fairly then their father. They also kissed my cheeks and help out with my work."

Harry smiled slightly hearing that the two girls didn't mistreat him.

"...Master?" Severus asked looking at him. "May I write to Yumi and Cleopatra? I promised I would...."

"Of course Snape," Harry said. "OH yeah...one thing...I hope you don't mind but...you were very expensive and everything..."

"And?"

"I need some money...All that money was suppose to be money for Hogwarts...well...I need some cash for the next three years."

Severus looked completely angry and then nodded.

"Yes...Master," Snape said grumbling. "It'll come out of my pay check."

"I'm really sorry Snape," Harry said rubbing the back of his head. "But...I don't want to waste too much money....also I hope you don't mind spending a night with me."

"Of course not Master."

Harry smiled then walked away with Snape following silently. _I want to go see Yumi and Cleopatra...I really do..._Severus thought. _They were nice to me..._


	3. First night

**(Quick question before I continue this story....WHY THE HELL IS IT POPULAR?!)**

Severus walked into Harry's room and looked around. It was very tiny and he wondered how he was going to sleep in there. Putting his suitcase down Severus looked at Harry then bit his lower lip.

"What do you want me to do first?" He muttered.

"Put you stuff away then we introduce you to the Dursley's," Harry said smiling.

Nodding slightly, Severus opened his suitcase and started taking out clothes. Harry gawked at them seeing they were expensive and girly. He then remembered Yumi and Cleopatra were mildly rich and that Snape belong to them before. Soon, Harry noticed two plushies underneath all the clothes. One was a bat that was purely black and the other was a tabby cat.

"I didn't know you were into toys," Harry said snickering.

"They're Yumi's and Cleopatra's...," Severus said silently. "They wanted me to have them..."

Harry regretted laughing and bit his tongue.

"...Come on lets go meet the Dursley's," He said.

Nodding, Severus followed Harry silently downstairs and went into the kitchen. Harry made sure that Severus stayed behind him once they reached them. Looking at the people, Severus then hid behind Harry nervous.

"Introduce yourself," Harry said.

"...My name is Severus Snape," Severus said silently. "Your nephews....slave."

The Dursley's appeared shocked then glared at Harry.

"Slaves our illegal," The old man said. "Besides you don't even deserve one!"

"I bought him with my own money," Harry said. "And in the wizard world they're not."

"BAH! You're much too young to have a slave. We should have custody of him not you."

"My master," Severus said softly. "Is the only one who can own me. He can only order me."

The old man glared at Severus while a boy about Harry's age gawked at Severus then sneered.

"Father I want one," He said pouting. "I want my own slave and I want his! Give me his!"

"Why would you want it?" The older man asked.

"_It's_ a _he_," Harry said angrily. "Don't treat him like he's anything else. Now come on Severus...lets go to my room."

Severus nodded slowly and was about to follow when the older man grabbed his arm and yanked him down to sit next to the younger boy.

"You shall listen to my son," He said. "Not to that scum."

Harry quickly grabbed Severus's arm and yanked him close. Severus noticed the anger in Harry's eyes then started to shiver. He remembered that Alexander use to give him angry looks before he attempted to hurt. Every attempt failed because the girls yelled at their father every time. With Harry....he didn't know what would happen. Soon Harry roughly took Severus into his room then slammed the door shut.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes master," Severus said quietly. "I'm fine..."

"Severus I would really like to be called Harry..."

Severus looked away and Harry rubbed his head.

"What no insult?" He asked.

"I mustn't insult my master...," Severus said.

"You insulted Yumi and Cleopatra all the time in Hogwarts. You called them the twin freaks before."

"The ordered me to treat them like all my students....no matter what."

Harry looked at Snape who seemed a sad. He never saw Snape ever looked sad. Quietly, he put his arms around Snape and hugged him tight.

"We'll see them at Hogwarts and when we go shopping for school supplies," Harry said softly.

"...I can still teach at Hogwarts?" Severus asked silently.

"Of course you can."

"...Thank you....Harry...thank you."

Harry smiled slightly then let go of Severus.

"Finish unpacking...tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley," He said. "Hey how much do you have really?"

"One hundred Galleons....," Severus said silently.

"That'll be way enough! I thought you don't get paid being a slave and don't get enough for being a teacher."

"The girls each gave me five galleons anytime their father gave them some to buy books or when it's their birthdays...I've been saving them all...I also got a key to my bank account..."

"Slaves can have accounts?"

"...Master slaves are given all sorts of rights....this was the only way people keep Slaves legal...We can get jobs as long as we still listen and do whatever our Masters tell us to do...If they wanted us to be dirt poor we gave them all of our money. If they wanted us to work to have money we would work. If they wanted us to jump off a cliff we would. Technically we're like any freed person...but we can't do anything that'll hurt our masters....In fact our masters can hurt us if they wanted..."

"Did you get hurt?"

"...Not by my former masters but the mans father yes...When I turned eleven I became more of use as a slave. His father allowed me to go to Hogwarts and keep me being a slave a secret. Then when I got out of Hogwarts he made me work hard and sometimes would hit me with a whip. His sons would just watch and then talk about their future. However their father died as soon as they left and I was given to their son. After a while the girls were born and I had to take care of them. Have to admit after a while I got sick of being with girls. They always want to hug you and kiss you. Nothing wrong with that but I feel like that I've had too much of it....always wondered what it would be like to get kissed by a boy though..."

_Is he saying that he's gay or something?_ Harry thought as he looked at Snape who was deep in thought.

"Anyway, the father let me take a job at Hogwarts knowing that the girls would one day go there so I could teach them. He trusted no one else," Severus continue. "He also made sure that no one knew I was a slave outside the family since he knew I would be taken granted for...which I know you will do..."

"...Snape..."

Severus looked up and was soon hugged by Harry. Shocked, he was about to say something when Harry looked at him.

"I won't take you for granted," He said. "Come on...lets get ready for bed..."

"But there's only one bed...," Severus said softly.

"I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind."

"But Master..."

"Or do you want to sleep in bed with me?"

Severus stared at Harry silently then shook his head no and got into Harry's bed. Laughing slightly, Harry rubbed Snape's head then went out to brush his teeth. _I don't know if he knows this but....he looks down right adorable_, Harry thought as he got into the bathroom. _Living with him won't be bad at all._


End file.
